iplay_summer_jamfandomcom-20200213-history
Video Games
'''Video Games '''are a feature in IPlay: Summer Jam, it appears in various levels. List of Video Games Xbox One/PC * TBA Playstation 4 * TBA Nintendo NX # Balloon Fight # Punch-Out!! # Kirby's Adventure # Donkey Kong Jr. # Excitebike # Ice Climbers # Mega Man # Pac-Man # Solomon's Key # Xevious # Super Mario Bros. 2 # Ghosts 'n Goblins # Spelunker # Mega Man 2 # Mega Man 3 # Mega Man 4 # Yoshi # Mario Bros. # Wrecking Crew # Donkey Kong # Kid Icarus # Galaga # The Legend of Zelda # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link # Super Mario Bros. # Donkey Kong 3 # Golf # Tennis # Clu Clu Land # Urban Champion # Baseball # Pinball # Wario's Woods # Castlevania # Gradius # Mighty Bomb Jack # Ninja Gaiden # Super C # Ice Hockey # NES Open Tournament Golf # Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels # Volleyball # Dr. Mario # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Mach Rider # Adventures of Lolo # Pac-Land # Soccer # Super Dodge Ball # Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse # Bases Loaded # Ufouria: The Saga # Mega Man 5 # Life Force # Mega Man 6 # Donkey Kong Jr. Math # Adventure Island # Gargoyle's Quest II # Lode Runner # Crash 'n' the Boys: Street Challenge # Duck Hunt # S.C.A.T. # Shadow of the Ninja # Dig Dug # Mappy # Spy Kid # Blaster Master # Vs. Excitebike # Tecmo Bowl # Wild Gunman # Dig Dug II # City Connection # StarTropics # Flying Dragon: The Secret Scroll # Baseball Simulator 1.000 # F-Zero # Super Mario World # Super Metroid # Kirby Super Star # Kirby's Dream Course # Kirby's Dream Land 3 # Mega Man X # Vegas Strikes # Pilotwings # Harvest Moon # Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV: Wall of Fire # Breath of Fire II # Final Fight # Uncharted Waters # The Legend of the Mystical Ninja # Super Punch-Out!! # Mega Man X2 # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past # Super Mario Kart # Nobunaga's Ambition # Mega Man 7 # Castlevania: Dracula X # Demon's Crest # Breath of Fire # Axelay # Donkey Kong Country # Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest # Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! # Metal Marines # Super E.D.F.: Earth Defense Force # Pac-Attack # The Ignition Factor # Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures # Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars # Final Fight 2 # Super Castlevania IV # Contra III: The Alien Wars # Cybernator # Natsume Championship Wrestling # Rival Turf! # Genghis Khan II: Clan of the Gray Wolf # Super Mario 64 # Star Fox 64 # Paper Mario # The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # Mario Tennis # Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards # Mario Golf # 1080° Snowboarding # Yoshi's Story # Advance Wars # Wave Race 64 # Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga # Metroid Fusion # Kirby & the Amazing Mirror # WarioWare: Mega Microgames! # F-Zero Maximum Velocity # Golden Sun # Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 # Wario Land 4 # Klonoa: Empire of Dreams # The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap # Pac-Man Arrangement # Mario Tennis: Power Tour # Mr. Driller 2 # Mega Man Battle Network # Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge # Mario Golf: Advance Tour # Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land # Super Mario Advance # Mario Kart: Super Circuit # DK: King of Swing # Mario Pinball Land # Fire Emblem # Mega Man Zero # Mario Party Advance # Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 # Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire # Mega Man Battle Network 2 # F-Zero: GP Legend # Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament # Ms. Pac-Man # Pole Position # Mega Man & Bass # Mega Man Zero 2 # Mega Man Zero 3 # Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town # Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones # Golden Sun: The Lost Age # Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising # Car Battler Joe # Pocky & Rocky with Becky # Final Fight One # Contra Advance: The Alien Wars EX # Konami Krazy Racers # Medabots: Metabee # Medabots: Rokusho # Mega Man Zero 4 # Metroid: Zero Mission # Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 # Final Fantasy Tactics Advance # Polarium Advance # Kuru Kuru Kukurin # Game & Watch Gallery 4 # Drill Dozer # Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team # Yoshi's Island DS # WarioWare: Touched! # Yoshi Touch & Go # Mario Kart DS # New Super Mario Bros. # Mario & Luigi: Parterns in Time # DK: Jungle Climber # Kirby: Squeak Squad # Big Brain Academy # Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! # Mario Party DS # Style Savvy # The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass # Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue Team # Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky # Pokémon Ranger # Super Mario 64 DS # Star Fox: Command # Wario: Master of Disguise Nintendo 3DS # Alleyway # Radar Mission # Super Mario Land # Donkey Kong # Tetris # Tennis # Kirby's Dream Land # Fortified Zone # Qix # Baseball # Game & Watch Gallery # Mario's Picross # Avenging Spirit # Gargoyle's Quest # Pac-Man # Golf # Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge # Side Pocket # Catrap # BurgerTime Deluxe # Balloon Kid # Metroid II: Return of Samus # Adventure Island # Lock 'n' Chase # Maru's Mission # Kirby's Block Ball # Kirby's Pinball Land # The Sword of Hope II # Tumblepop # Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 # Mole Mania # Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon # Quarth # Dr. Mario # Castlevania: The Adventure # Kirby's Star Stacker # Kirby's Dream Land 2 # Revenge of the 'Gator # Mega Man II # Mega Man III # Mega Man IV # Mega Man V # Donkey Kong Land # Donkey Kong Land 2 # Donkey Kong Land III # Pokémon Red and Blue # Double Dragon # Bionic Commando # Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters # The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX # Blaster Master: Enemy Below # Rayman # Prince of Persia # Toki Tori # Mario Golf # Legend of the River King # Harvest Moon # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages # Shantae # Wario Land 3 # Mario Tennis # Mega Man Xtreme # Mega Man Xtreme 2 # Xtreme Sports # Super Mario Bros. Deluxe # Bionic Commando: Elite Forces # Lufia: The Legend Returns # F-Zero: Maximum Velocity # Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones # Kirby & the Amazing Mirror # Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Mario vs. Donkey Kong # Metroid Fusion # Wario Land 4 # WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgames! # Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Playstation Vita * TBA Category:IPlay. Summer Jam Category:List